Boss Death
by Sakura Kino MKSK
Summary: 4 Reinos,4 caminos que hacen uno;una misión que forma la historia;un sentimiento...-Dime¿Esta bien que me haya enamorado de ti?Hubiera sido mas fácil si no, me alegro de haberlo hecho-...se interpondra...-¡No mueras,no me dejes!...en su camino...-¡Te Amo!
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno pues aqui estoy otra vez subiendo una nueva historia ^w^ la cual se me ocurrio cuando veia el video de _Boss Death _de Len y Rin asi que decidi poner el titulo como nombre de la historia, se que este capitulo esta cortito comparado a lo que escirbo en_ ¡Del odio al amor, solo hay un paso! _pero es porque este es solo como la Introducción o Prólogo y ver que opinan, si le sigo o no jeje, asi que espero sus opiniones ^^**

**Bueno, les dejo el _capitulo Zero_ y con el que doy inicio. (obvio xD)**

**VOCALOID NO ME PERTENECE, PERTENECE A LA CORPORACION YAMAHA Y CRYPTON.**

* * *

><p><strong>Boss Death<strong>

**...**

...

..._  
><em>

Cap 0. Sueño.

El cielo estaba despejado, ni una sola nube se encontraba en el, se escuchaba el cantar de las aves y el soplar del viento, todo estaba tranquilo y a lo lejos se podía ver un enorme castillo de inmensas paredes color piedra con hierba creciendo en algunas de las paredes, alrededor del castillo se encontraban las casas de una aldea –_Sin duda estoy en…_– la voz de alguien llamo mi atención.

-Hola- voltee a ver el lugar proveniente de aquella voz, sin duda era una niña, no cualquier niña, era yo… de pequeña.

-…- había alguien más, otro pequeño niño y aunque pude ver que le respondió a mi versión pequeña, no escuche que emitiera sonido alguno, mi yo pequeña se acerco corriendo, pensé que iba hacia mí pero me paso de largo, al parecer no podían verme.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- pregunto mi yo pequeña al otro niño.

-…- este le contesto, pero de nuevo no pude escuchar lo que dijo, ni siquiera podía verle el rostro, su flequillo le tapaba los ojos sombreando toda su cara.

De repente la escena cambio, era un muy bello atardecer, era el mismo sitio de hace rato pero el sol ya se estaba ocultando y el cielo estaba rojizo y anaranjado, aquel niño al que mi yo pequeño le había hablado se encontraba allí, solo, mirando a lo lejos el inmenso castillo. El niño pareció escuchar algo, volteo rápidamente hacia donde yo estaba, como si me estuviera viendo y movió la boca como si estuviera hablando, levanto su cabeza levemente y pude ver una perfecta y linda sonrisa blanca.

-¡Hola!- se escucho un grito alegre y vi a mi yo pequeño de nuevo corriendo y luego atravesarme para llegar al chico, por un momento `pensé que era a mí a quien sonreía pero me equivoque, ellos no pueden verme.

-…- el seguro estaba en espera de ella, me empezaba a preguntar porque no podía oír la voz ni verle la cara al niño.

El tiempo corrió rápidamente como si solo hubieran sido segundos, la noche cayo y ese pequeño con mi yo miniatura tomaron juntos el rumbo hacia el poblado, trate de seguirlos pero algo me lo impedía, mis piernas no se movían de ese lugar, tan solo pude verlos desvanecerse, parpadee y al abrir nuevamente mis ojos ya era de dia otra vez, ahora era mi mini yo quien parecía esperar en el lugar, me… o más bien se encontraba sentada en una roca mirando todo el esplendor del paisaje, no parecía muy feliz como la había visto antes, mantenía una leve melancolía en su rostro, como si no quisiese que alguien más notara que se encontraba triste, pero al ser yo quien era ella sabía muy bien como se sentía, porque hasta la fecha sigo siendo igual, no muestro, no me agrada preocupar a las personas al mostrar mis sentimientos a los demás , tenía tantas ganas de ir y consolarme a mí misma, literalmente, pero solo podía observar, una porque mi yo no podía verme y dos porque no podía moverme. Mi yo miniatura se sobresalto en su lugar y parecía haberse tensado, yo no sabía la causa, de pronto vi al niño de las otras dos veces acercarse a ella y esta le sonrió, lo mejor que pudo porque su sonrisa era falsa.

-…- el niño hablo con una cara alegre pero cambio rápidamente al no recibir contestación y una negativa por parte de mi yo mini.

-yo… me voy… solo estaba de viaje- contesto mi mini yo con tristeza, el niño bajo su mirada también con tristeza. –, hoy mismo me voy y…

-¡Rin!- los dos niños voltearon sorprendidos y un poco asustados por el grito, esa voz, me sorprendió mucho escucharla, era la de mi padre.

Un carruaje se acercaba al lugar con un hombre dentro de él pero el cual se asomaba por la ventana –_Definitivamente era mi padre_ – el carruaje paso por encima de mí atravesándome completamente, sin moverme ni un solo centímetro del lugar donde estaba y sin que yo sintiera nada. Se detuvo a un lado de los niños, note que mi yo chibi estaba algo inquieta. Mi padre bajo del carruaje.

-¡Niña te he estado buscando por todo el pueblo! ¡Cuántas veces te he dicho que no te escapes así!- le regaño.

-Perdóname padre, solo vine a despedirme.- mi padre miro enojado al niño, no dijo nada y tomo de la muñeca a mi yo chibi jalándola hacia el carruaje.

-¡Nos vamos ya!- fue la orden que dio al jinete, ahora mi yo chibi se encontraba asomada por la ventana a punto de llorar.

El otro niño solo la veía dándome la espalda impidiéndome ver si podía descubrir alguna mueca de infelicidad en el cómo tristeza, melancolía, nostalgia, desanimo o lagrimas a punto de salir de sus ojos, pero nada, simplemente por más que lo intentase no podía verle la cara o el frente de su cuerpo. El jinete haló las cuerdas de los caballos y estos se prepararon para dar el trote y comenzar a avanzar, el carruaje comenzaba a estar en movimiento y como si fuera en cámara lenta vi como el carruaje pasaba de estar al lado del niño e iba hacia mí.

-¡Algún dia, veámonos otra vez!- me sorprendí al escuchar esa voz, era la primera vez que podía oír lo que el niño decía, una sonrisa enternecida se formo en mis labios y por alguna razón sentí mucha melancolía al escucharlo, voltee para poder verlo pero cuando hice eso la escena regreso a su movimiento normal, solo pude ver al carruaje pasando por encima de mí. -¡Nos volveremos a ver! ¿Verdad? ¡Promételo!- grito de nuevo cuando el carruaje ya se alejaba.

Yo me encontraba tirada, esta vez el carruaje si me había lastimado, no tenía mis sesos de fuera pero había sido como si alguien me hubiera empujado y me hubiera golpeado fuertemente la cabeza, mis ojos se empezaron a cerrar, comenzaba a ver borroso, vi como el niño volteo a ver al sitio donde me encontraba, parecía que ya podía verme, pero yo aún no podía verle la cara, lo único que pude notar fue unas pequeñas lagrimas cayendo por la mitad de de lo que serian sus mejillas y perderse bajando por su cuello o cayendo al piso, le sonreí con melancolía, sentí que ya no pude respirar y cerré los ojos.

Continuara…

* * *

><p><strong>Corto ¿verdad? jeje les dije al incio que estaria corto, ahora solo depende de ustedes... ¿Que dicen? ¿La sigo o no?<strong>

**Espero sus comentarios ^w^**

**MATTA-NE!**

**(^w^)/**

**by Sakura.**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	2. Chapter 2

**HOLA A TODOS, PUES VOY A HACER UNAS ACLARACIONES POR SI NO LO HE PUESTO (QUE DE HECHO NO LO HICE xD) LA HISTORIA ES UNA HISTORIA QUE TIENE _FANTASIA, ROMANCE Y AVENTURA_, _FANTASIA_: PORQUE TENDRA TODO ESO COMO MAGIA, TAL VEZ SERES MAGICOS Y LOS PERSONAJES TENDRAN ALGO ASI COMO PODERES JEJE, _ROMANCE_: PORQUE PUES ME GUSTA EL ROMANCE CONVINADO CON LA FANTASIA xD JAJAJA ADEMAS DE QUE CREO QUE ES MAS ROMANCE QUE NADA Y _AVENTURA:_** **PORQUE HABRA VARIOS ACONTECIMIENTOS DONDE LOS PERSONAJES SE MUESTRAN VIAJANDO PARA CONSEGUIR UN OBJETIVO Y ENVOLVIENDOSE EN ALGUNAS BATALLAS.**

**ESPERO LES GUSTE Y LO LEAN ^w^**

_**VOCALOID NO ME PERTENECE, PERTENECE A LA CORPORACION YAMAHA Y CRYPTON.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Boss Death<strong>

**…**

**…**

**…**

Cap1. Misión.

Abrí mis ojos tan rápido como sentí que los había cerrado y me levante sentándome en mi cama, respirando agitadamente como tratando de resguardar aire como si se me fuera a acabar, todo había sido un sueño o más bien un recuerdo, había pasado ya mucho tiempo que había realizado ese viaje con mi padre al reino Tsukuyomi (1), fue hace tanto tiempo, yo tenía la de edad de seis años y ahora tengo catorce, casi quince. Varias preguntas se formaban en mi cabeza… ¿Por qué recordaba esto ahora? ¿Quién sería ese niño? ¿A caso yo lo conocía? Al parecer tenía mi misma edad pero… no recordaba cómo se llamaba y en el sueño, no podía verle la cara. –Supongo que he olvidado cómo o quién era.

Escuche que tocaron la puerta, una, dos, tres veces y al último golpe se abrió la puerta dejando ver a una chica pelinegra con su corte de cabello hasta los hombros igual que el mío y un moño blanco decaído en la parte de atrás de su cabeza, sus ojos de un color dorado que aunque pareciera una mirada fría yo sabía que esa chica era muy amable, llevaba puesto un vestido negro, era mi dama de compañía, se quedo parada en el arco de la puerta, seguro esperando que le diera permiso de que entrase.

-Adelante, puedes entrar Rui.

-¡Ah! Princesa ¿Desde hace cuanto esta despierta?- pregunto esta mientras entraba a la habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

-No desde hace mucho Rui- le conteste aun sin levantarme de la cama y volviendo a acostarme en ella acomodándome como si fuera a dormir otra vez.

-Si estaba despierta ¿Por qué no ha abierto las cortinas?- me reprocho regañándome sutilmente, se dirigió al gran ventanal que había en mi habitación el cual dirigía hacia un balcón –, su habitación está muy oscura y es un bello día.

Se acerco a mí y me miro con el ceño fruncido, desaprobando que me acostase de nuevo, yo solo la mire con cara de perrito y me tape hasta la cabeza con las cobijas, le escuche decir –"_Pero que princesa tan mas perezosa y caprichuda"_- siempre decía eso cuando yo hacía actos infantiles, por lo que me reí. Rui tomo las cobijas y las saco de encima de mí quedando yo vulnerable a la luz que entraba por el ventanal del balcón, la mire con un reproche en mi cara y ella solo me sonrió triunfante.

-Vamos, debe vestirse ya que debe ir a presencia de su padre- se alejo de mi cama y se dirigió a mi ropero, de este sacó un vestido blanco con ondulaciones de encaje en el pecho y un polero de color amarillo. –, si me permite decirlo, he escuchado que le darán una nueva misión, dicen que no será fácil pero aunque no se dé que se vaya a tratar esta vez, se que usted podrá cumplirla como con todas las demás, se que usted nunca decepcionaría al rey- se acerco a mí con la ropa que había sacado, yo me levante sentándome en la cama, la verdad lo de la nueva misión no me tomo por sorpresa, siempre que mi padre quería verme era para darme algún trabajo, que yo como la supuesta "princesa" no bebería hacer pero según mi padre, cito: _las personas con tus poderes deben encargarse de los conflictos de su pueblo y más si estas pertenecen a la realeza_. Yo tenía una cara pensativa. –, tome aquí están sus ropas.

Extendió sus manos y coloco las ropas dobladas en un extremo de mi cara, volteo a verme con una sonrisa pero tan rápido como vio mi rostro cambio su sonrisa a un gesto preocupado. Se paro frente a mí y me tomo el rostro haciendo que la voltease a ver.

-¿Sucede algo? ¿Te preocupa algo? ¿Fue por lo de la misión que dije?- ella había perdido todo el lenguaje de formalidad, pero no me sorprendía, ella era como mi hermana mayor o incluso como mi madre, es por eso que cuando se preocupa por mi me habla como si de la misma familia fuéramos. –No debes preocuparte por la misión, tienes un poder mucho más grande que el rey, tú lograras cumplirla.

-No es eso Rui, lo que pasa es que tuve un sueño algo extraño…

-¿Una pesadilla? Si es eso ¿no es muy infantil? ya casi tienes quince Rin.

-No es eso- le reproche –, fue como un recuerdo… creo, estoy con un chico pero… no puedo verle la cara, ni orle, ni recuerdo su nombre, algo me preocupa pero… no sé que es.

-Bueno, los sueños predicen cosas ¿Sabias?

-Siento una gran melancolía cuando pienso en aquel niño- dije con un hilo de voz y con un deje de tristeza.

-Tal vez en un pasado fue alguien especial para ti.

-Como podría saber eso…

-Mmm, dejemos esta charla para otra ocasión, ahora tiene que vestirse, ya nos hemos tardado mucho y además de que su padre le está esperando, Rei también espera afuera para guiarla al despacho del rey Leon*.

-Si, en seguida me visto.- cuando dije eso, Rui se giro y camino hacia la puerta para salir de mi habitación, yo tome mis ropas y me las puse lo más rápido que pude, aunque era trabajo de Rui el vestirme, desde que tuve la edad para hacerlo yo sola, le indique que yo misma haría las cosas cuando de vestirse, peinarse y o maquillarse se tratase.

Salí de mi habitación ya arreglada y me encontré con un chico pelinegro, su cabello estaba amarrado en una pequeña coleta, sus ojos eran dorados iguales a los de Rui, este vestía un traje negro, era mi mayordomo y el hermano gemelo de Rui.

-Buenos días Rin, te ves muy linda hoy princesa.- saludo este con una muy linda sonrisa en su rostro y una reverencia.

Rei a diferencia de su hermana me hablaba con menos formalidades y eso me gustaba, al igual que Rui, él para mí es como mi hermano mayor, me extendió el brazo en señal de que lo tomara y así lo hice, con esa posición me llevo hasta el despacho de mi padre. No tardamos en llegar, Rei toco la puerta y un _"Adelante" _por parte de la voz de mi padre se escucho, Rei abrió las puertas y dentro de la habitación pude ver al gensui (2) de los soldados, a mi jusha (3), a la tenno (4) y a la clérigo (5), las dos últimas encargadas y dueñas del templo. Yo me solté del brazo de Rei y entre a la habitación, mi mayordomo se despidió con una reverencia y se fue cerrando las puertas detrás de él. Todos a excepción de mi padre se levantaron de sus respectivos asientos como forma de respeto hacia mí.

-Bienvenida princesa Rin-sama.- dijeron al unisonó el gensui Gackupo y mi jusha Meito.

-Buenos días prometida de Amaterasu (6)- saludaron ahora la tenno Meiko y la clérigo Luka.

-Llegas tarde- se escucho la voz tranquila pero seria y autoritaria de mi padre –, toma asiento de una vez.

Yo hice caso sin responder nada y tome asiento lejos de mi padre, hasta el otro extremo de la mesa, a los lados se encontraban dos y dos, de un lado Meiko y Meito y del otro Luka y Gackupo.

-Bueno, continuamos entonces con esto.

-Hace ya una semana que la guerra de territorio contra el reino Kichijoten (7) termino, por esta vez hemos ganado logrando quedarnos con la parte de nuestro territorio de la que ellos querían apoderarse- todos los presentes veíamos a mi padre, esperando a que continuara hablando y yo por mi parte esperando que dijera de una buena vez cual sería mi trabajo. –, sin embargo, es posible que otra guerra se avecine, quiero adelantarme y conseguir más territorio, más poder para que cuando llegue el contra ataque sea muy simple ganar y para eso te necesito a ti Rin.

-¿Qué es lo que tendré que hacer padre?

-Yo te explicare- tomo la palabra la tenno, Meiko –, existen cuatro cristales, cada uno de ellos se encuentra en un reino y para el reino es el tesoro mas valioso, esos cristales tienen un gran poder, se dice que reuniendo los cuatro cristales tendrás el poder de los cuatro reinos y el poder de los cuatro elementos respectivamente a estos, Tsukuyomi el agua, nuestro reino Amaterasu el fuego, Susanoo (8) el viento y Kichijoten la tierra, usted tiene que reunir esos cuatro cristales sin embargo hemos aligerado la búsqueda, ya que en nuestro reino se encuentra el cristal perteneciente a la diosa del Sol.

-Ese sería el cristal de fuego- decía yo asegurando –solo tendría que buscar los otros tres faltantes, no suena tan difícil.

-Sin embargo, Rin-sama, no debe confiarse- hablo ahora la clérigo peli rosa –, aquellos cristales no los tiene la realeza, se encuentran custodiados por fuertes bestias los cuales cuenta la mitología que fueron creados por los dioses para proteger sus poderes, por eso los cristales te dan el máximo poder además de que estos han bendecido a ciertas personas con su sumo poder como el que tienes tu haciendo que sean incluso más fuertes que el mismo rey que los gobierna, por eso creemos que usted es la más indicada para esta misión.

-Pero no irá sola, yo iré con usted- voltee a ver a mi jusha, un chico castaño muy parecido a Meiko, su hermano.

-Como ustedes Rin-sama y Meito son las personas que nuestra diosa ha bendecido con su poder, además de que él es su escudero, será más fácil y rápido si van juntos.- explico Gackupo.

-Muy bien, entonces Meito y yo iremos a buscar esos cristales y les aseguro padre que los traeremos.

-Pero hay algo más que quiero que hagas Rin- su voz era siempre tan fría, tan distante como si no fuera su hija pero… eso era algo con lo que había aprendido a vivir e incluso al parecer ya no me importaba con que tono me hablase.

-Dígame padre ¿El qué?

-Antes de empezar con tu búsqueda, ve al reino Tsukuyomi y convence al príncipe, ahora heredero al trono, para que vaya contigo y tu escudero a buscar los cristales, convéncele de alguna manera para que confié en ustedes, podría ser como con una amistad pero que no se les olvide que todo será una farsa, necesitamos que confié para que les diga sus planes, si es que se unirá al reino Kichijoten para el contraataque de este.

-¿Por qué se uniría el reino Tsukuyomi al reino Kichijoten si no tuvo nada que ver en nuestra guerra de territorio?

-El príncipe me tiene rencores, por alguna razón, hija mía.

-Ya veo…

-Es por eso que no quiero arriesgarme, una vez hayan encontrado los cristales y el haya dicho sus planes, Rin, debes matarlo, así con la muerte del próximo rey, el reino no tendrá nadie más que lo gobierne y yo podre tomarlo apoderándome de su territorio y su gente, nuestro ejército será aun mas grande y poderoso ya que el Sol y la Luna estarán juntos por lo que tendremos dos elementos a nuestro favor, el fuego y el agua, con esto le ganaremos más fácilmente a Kichijoten.- me miro fijamente pero con seriedad y autoridad -¿Has entendido?

-Si padre- por su mirada era obvio que no podía darle otra respuesta que no fuera una afirmativa.

-Bien, salen mañana al amanecer y no me defrauden, retírense a excepción de Meiko y Gackupo.- los mencionados permanecieron sentados, en cuanto a Luka, Meito y yo nos dispusimos a salir, Meito abrió la puerta y espero a que yo saliera.

-Con su permiso padre.- di una reverencia y salí, escuché a Luka despedirse y salir detrás de mí al igual que Meito.

Caminábamos los tres por el largo pasillo del inmenso castillo, dando vuelta en algunas esquinas para dirigirnos al inmenso jardín de rosas donde me la pasaba casi todas las tardes leyendo o platicando con Meito, Luka o alguno de los dos gemelos Rui y Rei. Mi padre nunca pedía mi presencia a menos de que se tratase de mandarme a alguna misión –_Sin embargo esta es la primera vez que tendré que salir del reino._

-Meito, Rin, por favor tengan mucho cuidado y no se precipiten- Luka hablaba con preocupación y sin ninguna formalidad, no me impresiono, ella y Meito desde pequeños han estado conmigo, se podría decir que son mis mejores amigos, cuando estamos a solas como ahora dejan toda la formalidad de lado.

-No te preocupes, estaremos bien- le conteste sonriéndole para que cambiara esa cara preocupada.

-Es verdad, yo voy con ella para protegerla, ese es mi trabajo como su escudero- afirmo Meito.

-Por cierto Luka, tú que sabes de eso ¿Cómo es eso de que los dioses bendijeron a personas con sus poderes? Aunque se supone que yo soy una de esas personas, no puedo entenderlo.-dije poniendo una cara de confusión.

-Vamos al templo y allí les explico, tengo que mostrarles algo.

Cambiamos la ruta alejándonos del jardín de rosas que era nuestro objetivo principal para salir del castillo, deteniéndonos en la entrada de este le pedí a un sirviente que me trajera un carruaje, cuando el carruaje llego nos subimos a él y le indicamos al jinete que se dirigiera al templo, al pasar por las calles podía ver como los aldeanos volteaban a ver el carruaje, admirándolo por ser de la realeza, podía escuchar también que me saludaban con entusiasmo diciendo cosas como: _¡Buenos días Rin-sama! ¡Buen dia princesa! ¿Cómo esta princesa? ¡Que la diosa del Sol la bendiga! _Entre otros saludos, yo solo saludaba con un movimiento de mano mientras me asomaba por atrás del cristal de la ventana, llegamos al templo, le ordene al jinete que esperara hasta que Meito y yo saliéramos ya que Luka era más que seguro que se quedaría ahí, puesto que ella y Meiko vivían en una cabaña que se encontraba dentro del terreno.

Al entrar se apreciaban perfectamente las dos filas de bancas delante de la plataforma donde Meiko se paraba cuando se daba una misa, en esta misma detrás se encontraba una enorme estatua de la diosa Amaterasu con flores y velas rodeándola, Luka nos guio hacia una puerta, entramos a lo que parecía ser una biblioteca, esta no era muy grande, tenía bastantes estantes con muchísimos libros un sillón doble y dos individuales, también había una mesa con cuatro sillas.

-Tomen asiento donde gusten- Meito y yo nos dirigimos a los sillones, sentándonos en el doble. Luka salió de la habitación, Meito y yo nos volteamos a ver con curiosidad, Luka volvió a entrar pero ahora con una caja de madera en sus manos, se sentó frente a nosotros y la dejo en la mesa.

-¿Entonces qué es lo que nos quieres mostrar?- pregunto Meito, yo solo veía la caja con curiosidad.

-Esto.- ella abrió la caja con cuidado, Meito y yo nos sorprendimos del inmenso y llamativo brillo y color rojizo del cristal –, es el cristal de la diosa del Sol.

-El cristal de fuego, el ambiente se siente extraño.- hablo Meito algo extrañado.

-Los cristales tienen mucho poder dentro de ellos, tanto que por eso pueden emitir su propia aura sin tener que estar plasmados en un ente como contenedor.- Luka nos acerco más el cristal y prosiguió. –Los cristales tienen presencias muy similares, así que pensé que mostrándoles este se les haría más fácil.

-Sí, ahora explícame lo de las llamadas "promesas"- le pedí.

-Bueno, pues como has oído cada reino tiene su dios, los reinos son nombrados como su dios, en este caso el nuestro es la diosa del Sol y representa al fuego, la diosa Amaterasu y los otros tres de los otros reinos que representan al agua, viento y tierra, se dice que estos dioses al no poder haber cumplido ellos mismos la promesa de paz entre los elementos…

-Eso quiere decir la unificación de los reinos ¿No?- interrumpió Meito.

-Así es, al no poder cumplirlo ellos volvieron a prometer bendiciendo con su poder a 12 personas entre los 4 dioses, formando a los llamados 12 apóstoles (9) o mas como promesas por el simple hecho de que ahora son ustedes los encargados de cumplir la unificación de los reinos, además…

-¡Que! ¿Solo nosotros dos? ¿No dijiste que eran doce?- pregunte un poco molesta por la demasiada responsabilidad de la cual no sabía nada, Luka me sonrió.

-Son doce, cuando digo ustedes hablo de todas las promesas que están divididas en los reinos, continuo, además ustedes tienen un enorme poder, se supone que el rey es la persona más poderosa del reino pero incluso comparado con alguno de los doce, sobrepasa por mucho el poder y la fuerza de cualquier rey que gobierne, se dice también que los dioses crearon estos cristales con el fin de que cuando los doce discípulos estén unidos, estos los usen para ampliar su poder, juntando los cuatro cristales se hace uno solo por lo que juntándolos se deberá hacer un solo reino, si esos cuatro cristales son unidos un deseo se podrá cumplir solo si el corazón de la persona que lo pide es honesto, aun así las doce promesas siguen siendo personas por eso cada uno piensa y actúa de manera diferente pudiéndose ir por malos pasos hasta convertirse en criminales aunque no hemos tenido un caso así, me sorprende que alguno no haya querido aun arrebatarle el reino a algún rey.

-¿Por qué tenía que ser yo una de esas promesas?- dije con reproche.

-Rin, no te quejes, es una gran bendición que tengas ese poder, al igual que Meito, además eres la princesa aun sin tu gran poder tendrías responsabilidades por otra parte ya estabas destinada a serlo por ser de la realeza y Meito también ya que él es de la segunda rama de tu familia.

-Moooo- seguí reprochando.

-Rin,- se levanto Meito y me extendió la mano –tenemos que irnos ya.- yo le asentí y tome su mano para levantarme.

-Los acompaño a la salida.- Meito y yo nos despedimos y subimos al carruaje.

Durante el trayecto me quede pensando sobre el viaje que tendríamos que hacer, sobre como lograra convencer al dichoso príncipe pero luego recordé que se suponía que la reina de aquel reino seguía con vida y la curiosidad se metió en mi, si era que seguía con vida tendría que matarla pero solo me habían ordenado matar al príncipe, pero mi padre no había mencionada nada de la reina y a él nunca se le escapa un detalle pero aun así debía estar segura, llegamos al castillo, Meito me ayudo a bajar tomando mi mano y luego dirigiéndome dentro del castillo hasta mi habitación, llegando lo invite a pasar puesto que tenia que hablar con él sobre la reina.

-Dime Meito- me senté en un sillón que se encontraba en mi enorme habitación, lo invite a sentarse a mi lado y lo hizo –, la reina, la madre del príncipe al que tengo que matar ¿Sigue viva o tengo que matarlos a los dos?

-No, solo al príncipe, hace dos meses la reina murió a causa de la misma enfermedad que su esposo hace dos años. Por eso es que tan rápido el príncipe pasara al trono.

-Ya veo, entonces solo queda el príncipe,- me quede viendo hacia fuera de la ventana, Meito me veía muy atento, yo sonreí triunfante –parece que esto no será nada difícil.

Continuara…

* * *

><p><strong>1.<strong>**Tsukuyomi****: **es el dios japonés de la Luna.

(./_ 2rYED W4FtE0/ SoNQ QvCRq9I /AAAAAAAAAJY/ aRpbb0SHpIc /s400/ Tsukuyomi_ The_ Moon_ Goddes_ by_)

**2. Gensui:** es el más alto rango del ejército japonés, Capitán General.

**3. Jusha:** significa Escudero en japonés.

**4. Tennō:** sumo sacerdote mediador entre los hombres y la divinidad, debido a sus cercanos lazos con los dioses japoneses.

**5. Clérigo****:** En el derecho vigente de la Iglesia Católica, se entiende por clérigo a la persona que se incorpora al orden sacerdotal al menos en el grado de diaconado. El derecho canónico establece un estatuto del clérigo, con la idea de proteger a los sacerdotes.

**6. ****Amaterasu****: **es la diosa japonesa del Sol.

(./sh/ay/shayuri/channels/el_bosque_del_akai_hane_no_)

**7. Kichijōten****:** también conocida como, Kisshōten, Kudokuten, Laksmi, Mahasri o Sri Mahadevi- Ella es considerada la diosa japonés de la felicidad, fertilidad y belleza. (./_-LOJvA-3lh0/SsihHwC5v-I/AAAAAAAAAyI/qqBFDNhlg6o/s400/diosa+del+sol-+)

**8. ****Susanoo****: **es el dios japonés de las tormentas y tempestades.

(.org/wikipedia/commons/0/0c/Dragon_Susanoo_no_mikoto_and_the_water_)

**9. Los 12 apóstoles:** En la religión cristiana los Apóstoles son los hombres escogidos por Jesús, para que estuvieran con él y para enviarlos a predicar. El término apóstol ha devenido, por extensión, en una expresión utilizada para identificar al propagador de una doctrina o creencia religiosa, e incluso a los individuos que diseminan ideas sociales y políticas.

***Leon: **Para quienes no lo conocen, es el primer carácter masculino de Vocaloid, fue lanzada junto a con el programa femenino Lola. Aquí una imagen: (.net/600/Vocaloid.)

_LOS LINS SON IMAGENES DE LOS MENCIONADOS, QUITENLE LOS ESPACIOS A LOS QUE LES PUSE ESPACIOS (QUE CREO QUE SOLO FUE EL PRIMER LINK) PARA PODER VER LAS IMAGENES._

**BUENO PUES, GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE ME DEJARON REVIEWS EN EL CAP ANTERIOR Y PERDON PARA TODOS LOS QUE ESPERARON A QUE SUBIESE OTRO CAPITULO, EN VERDAD PERDON POR LA TRADANZA, ME DEDICO MUCHO MAS AL OTRO FIC (QUE YA VA MAS VANZADO) QUE A ESTE, DISCULPEN, DEL OTRO YA TENGO 12 CAPITULOS Y DE ESTE APENAS VOY CON EL SEGUNDO u_u GOMEN! PERO PROMETO QUE TRATARE DE DEDICAR MAS TIEMPO A ESTE.**

**AHORA RESPONDO:**

**XxMeeluUxX o mas bien Nyo:** bueno pues estaba porque era un sueño o mas bien un recuerdo el cual habia enterrado en su mente, si fui muy obvia no? jajaja pero para los que no lo saben guarda el secreto xD y tranquila que ya llegara el momento en que sepas si se reencuentran jejejejejeje (creo que si soy muy obvia xP) gracias por tu review espero que tu tambien continues con tu fic ;)

**Anime-friends:** no, no es la historia de piratas, quiero hacerla pero no se me ocurre jeje esta es una que llevo escribiendo desde hace como dos años, porque la verdad es que la deje de escribir y empece con la otra pero ahora he decidido continuarla y subirla :) gracias por tu review, espero que continues con tu fic tambien porque ya me dejaste sin un cap nuevo desde hace tiempo .

**Para todos los demas que comentaron muchas gracias por sus reviews, espero que les guste el cap y la historia en si, haber que les parece entonces este cap y si quieren que la siga comenten y diganme lo que piensan.**

**MATTA-NE!**

**by Sakura Kiino.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola! :DDD me tarde un bueeeeen! en verdad perdon, se que desapareci por mucho tiempo u.u gomen! **

**bueno aqui el 2 capitulo ;D**

**VOCALOID NO ME PERTENCE, PERTENECE A YAMAHA CORPORATION Y CRYPTON.**

* * *

><p><strong>Boss Death<strong>

**…**

**…**

**…**

Cap2. Salida.

Todo el castillo era silencioso y oscuro, a excepción de una sola habitación en la cual se encontraba la persona más poderosa del reino, o la que se suponía debía ser la más poderosa y sin embargo había alguien aun más poderoso que él y que cualquier otro rey de otro reino, su hija.

Leon simplemente estaba contando los minutos que faltaban para que diera la hora, su habitación era como otra casa entro del castillo pero sin la cocina, se notaba que era una persona a la cual la lectura le llamaba la atención, se sabía tan solo con ver los grandes estándares repletos de libros que eran tanto viejos como nuevos pero igual de importantes para él, la razón de que había estado despierto toda la noche era por un simple pensamiento: "¿Sera ella capaz de volver… con los cristales en su poder?"

Unos tenues golpes se escucharon en la puerta de su dormitorio y un "Adelante" basto para que el mayordomo entrara, trayendo consigo una jarra con té y algunos pastelillos. Se acerco a su amo y comenzó a servir el té en una taza que indicaba, había estado tomando lo mismo toda la noche.

-El amanecer se acerca.- menciono sin más Leon mientras su vista se posaba a las afueras de el gran ventanal que tenía en frente.

-¿Señor?- hablo el mayordomo esperando alguna indicación de su amo.

-Ya es hora, ve a despertarles.

-Como ordene.- después de una reverencia, el mayordomo salió a cumplir el mandato que daría inicio a todo.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Corría y corría y por más que lo intentaba no podía alcanzar a aquel niño, el me llamaba y yo tenía una gran inquietud por poder acudir a su llamado pero por más que lo intentaba no podía alcanzarlo y sentía que cada vez me alejaba mas. Su rostro era cubierto por la sombra de su flequillo pero era su sonrisa, tierna, lo único que parecía poderme mostrar. Su sonrisa se deformo de un instante a otro para hablar.

"-La distancia cada vez se hará más corta…-"yo aún seguía intentando llegar a él "-y pronto llegaras a su fin".

Unos fuertes golpes se escucharon y el escenario, el campo donde estábamos comenzaba a desvanecerse, extendí mi mano tratando de alcanzarlo e incluso apresure mas el paso pero nada él se estaba yendo, lagrimas habían comenzado a salir sin que yo sintiera nada. Otra sonrisa amable y también llena de melancolía y anhelo se formo en su rostro.

"-Aun te sigo esperando.-"con esas últimas palabras desapareció, sentí una gran desesperación y dolor al instante en el que él se extinguía, las lagrimas brotaban como si no hubiera llorado en años, cosa que era verdad.

-¡ESPERA!- grité, fue lo último que trate de hacer para detenerlo, porque él se había ido y ya no podía hacer más.

-¡Rin!- al escuchar mi nombre abrí rápidamente lo ojos y lo que vi fue el rostro y los ojos miel de Rei que mostraban preocupación. –Rin ¿Qué te sucede?

Me levante aun llorando, no comprendía porque lo hacía, yo no conocía a aquel chico y sin embargo al verlo en mis sueños me daba mucha melancolía y deseo de estar a su lado. Abrace fuertemente a Rei y este sin decir nada me correspondía, un abrazo sobreprotector, me sentí mucho mejor después de eso.

-Qué raro en ti que tengas pesadillas.- menciono, yo me separe de él.

-No lo fue,- me miro haciéndome saber que no comprendía entonces la razón de mi llanto. –fue más bien el saber que necesito a alguien que no recuerdo.

-¿Eh?- ¡bingo! Con esas palabras se había confundido más.

-No es nada importante Rei.- le sonreí, el también sonrió y acaricio mi cabeza pero segundos después se sobresalto.

-¡Rin, ya es hora!- dijo alterado.

-¿Ya es hora?- me quede pensando, tratando de recordar o descubrir a que se refería el con que "ya era hora" y entonces recordé la misión que me habían asignado el dia anterior. -¡Rei, ya es hora!

Salí de mi cama quitándome las cobijas lo más rápido posible y casi hasta brincando a Rei que se encontraba sentado en ella, me dirigí a mi armario para buscar mis ropas y las encontré rápidamente pero por lo apresurada que estaba al tratar de ponérmelas me enrede, solo un poco, con la cinta del atuendo; Rei acudió a la ayuda de Rin. Se escucharon unos pasos detenerse frente a la puerta de la habitación de la cual solo se escuchaba el desastre para afuera, Rui no se molesto en tocar a la puerta y simplemente la abrió para ver todo lo que sucedía, detrás de ella se encontraba un Meito un poco sorprendido por lo que pasaba, si no supieran que siempre me pasaban estas cosas cuando me apresuraba a hacer algo parecería que Rei trataba de quitarme las ropas sin mi consentimiento pero obvio no era así y ese chico sería incapaz de hacerlo. Rui solo suspiro resignada.

-¡Rei que haces, sal de aquí que será mejor que yo ayude a Rin, vamos!- ante el llamado Rei no dijo nada y tan rápido como su gemela entro a la habitación el salió quedándose con Meito fuera de esta.

Momentos después y gracias a Rui pude vestirme adecuadamente y salir rápido del embrollo que Rei había empeorado, Rui y Rei nos dirigieron a Meito y a mi otra vez a la sala donde hablamos con mi padre el dia anterior ya que según ellos nos darían otras indicaciones. Tres golpes dio Rui cuando mi padre dio el "adelante" que nos indico el acceso.

-Majestad, he traído a la princesa y su jusha (1)- dijo Rui mientras hacia una reverencia y nosotros entrabamos a la habitación.

-Gracias, pueden retirarse.- así ambos gemelos después de otra reverencia se fueron. –Rin, Meito tomen asiento.

-Entonces, padre ¿que desea?- pregunte para no tardar demasiado esta plática.

-Seguridad.- fue lo único que dijo, no entendía a que se refería con esa sola palabra.

-Seguridad…- repitió casi en un susurro Meito, mi padre volteo a verlo con la misma mirada severa que le dirigía a todos y le asintió. Volteo a verme de nuevo, sin cambiar esa mirada.

-Sí, que no me falles y que por sobre todo regreses, Rin.- cuando escuche esas palabras me sorprendí ¿A caso se estaba preocupando por mi? Realmente quería creer eso pero simplemente era algo imposible, el jamás me ha querido.

-No fallaremos, te aseguro que regresare con todos los cristales.- no demostré la sorpresa que me causo y simplemente dije lo que seguro quería escuchar.

-Bien, es hora de que se vayan, al salir del castillo se encontraran con Meiko, ella al parecer tiene algunas cosas que indicarles, pueden irse.

-Con su permiso padre.

-Con su permiso rey.

Después de la reverencia de despedida, Meito y yo nos dirigimos al lugar donde Meiko nos esperaba, seguro estaría preocupada por Meito, siendo hermanos es lo más normal aunque ella siempre fue algo estricta con él cuando pequeños, ellos siendo de la segunda rama de mi familia son mis primos pero también mis hermanos. Pronto ya estábamos en el gran jardín principal y allí estaba ella.

-¡Meiko!- le llamo Meito y ella nos saludo con un movimiento de mano mientras nos acercábamos.

-¿Ya están listos?- nos pregunto cuando llegamos a ella.

-Pues tenemos que estarlo- le respondí -, no nos dan otra opción.- ella rió un poco ante mi comentario.

-Tienes razón,- Meiko se acerco más a nosotros y nos miro fijamente a los ojos. – ¿Llevan comida?- dimos una negativa a esa pregunta.

-Hermana, iremos a pie, seria demasiada carga, tan solo llevamos algo de dinero, es lo único.- le explico Meito, ella solo sonrió con tranquilidad.

-Menos mal, es mejor que no lleven comida cuando estén en el bosque, si no, atraerán a los animales pero también procuren no llamar mucho la atención de las personas, si no, no solo atraerán ah animales, también podrían atraer bandoleros (2) por lo que deben ser precavidos y sobre todo, Meito cuida a Rin.

-No tienes que recordármelo, protegeré a Rin incluso con mi vida.

-Mas te vale.- Meito asintió con determinación, no me gustaba para nada la idea de que me protegiera con su vida, en mis planes no estaba que ninguno de los dos muriéramos y seguirían así; Meiko se fue cercando poco a poco a nosotros y cuando nos dimos cuenta nos tenia abrazados a los dos, nosotros correspondimos el abrazo, ella podría ser estricta pero era la hermana de Meito y era la persona que se había encargado de mi como mi madre. –Regresen a salvo, todos los estaremos esperando.

Así salimos del castillo dirigiéndonos hacia las puertas del muro que rodeaba el pueblo, aun estaba oscuro pero el sol estaba por salir, habíamos salido bastante temprano pero era mejor así, sin que ningún aldeano se enterase porque si eso sucediera se haría un gran escándalo y eso podría llevar problemas al rey ya que múltiples viajeros de otros reinos vienen y muchos de eso viajeros podrían ser espías y si se enteran de nuestros planes, todo se echaría a perder.

-Entonces…- Meito conocía todos los caminos hacia otros reinos, cuando estaba siendo entrenado de pequeño fue en el bosque e incluso le hicieron viajar solo, para su corta edad fue un entrenamiento bastante duro, recuerdo hubo años en que no supe nada de el por su entrenamiento.

-¿Qué sucede?

-¿Hacia dónde vamos?

-Bueno, tenemos que pasar por un poblado, Kasai (3), cuando pasemos por allí podremos salir del reino, es el poblado que se encuentra más cerca de la frontera de nuestro reino; para llegar a Kasai debemos atravesar esta pequeña parte del bosque.- me explico, eso sonaba fácil y parecía que no nos tomaría bastante tiempo sino todo lo contrario.

-Entonces, salimos de la capital que es donde se encuentra el castillo, atravesamos por donde el pueblo de Kasai y podremos llegar donde el próximo rey de Tsukuyomi (4).- tan segura estaba de que sería bastante fácil.

-Sí pero no del todo, una vez hayamos pasado por Kasai tenemos que pasar la frontera y la gran parte del bosque que divide la frontera de nuestro reino y el de Tsukuyomi y cuando crucemos el bosque debemos entrar al primer poblado para después cruzar otros dos y llegar hasta el castillo donde te encontraras con el príncipe o rey o lo que sea.- definitivamente Meito sabía demasiado.

-¿Tanto así? Esto me está dando pereza.- le reproche jugando, el sonrió.

-Pensé que ya lo sabias prin-ce-sa.- comenzó a burlarse.

-Sabia lo del pueblo de Kasai pero no sobre las frontera y lo demás.- me cruce de brazos por el haberme nombrado princesa, se que lo era pero ya no estaba en el reino.

-Entonces debes estudiar mas sobre geografía y pasar menos tiempo con Rinto.- me acaricio la cabeza y me guiño el ojo, sabía lo que estaba insinuando.

-¡Si se geografía! Además no pasa nada entre Rinto y yo, él solo me ayuda a practicar con mi magia.- le reproche como si estuviera furiosa, cosa que era mentira. –Lo que pasa es que es la primera vez que salgo del reino.

-Lo sé, por eso no me preocupare cuando estemos fuera pero mientras sigamos aquí debemos ser precavidos de que nadie te vea.

-Tienes razón, a menos que…- algo se me estaba ocurriendo, ya habíamos avanzado bastante, el sol había salido ya desde hace un rato.

-¿A menos que?- repitió Meito esperando mi respuesta.

-Pasemos de noche por Kasai y una vez pasando el poblado y la frontera podremos avanzar de día.

-Sí, podría funcionar.- parecía un poco dudoso, mas bien no estaba convencido.

-¿Tienes otra idea?

-Uhmm, la verdad no.- lo sabía, Meito podrá ser un chico bastante inteligente pero no cuando le da flojera pensar.

-Entonces lo haremos ¿De acuerdo?- decrete, el suspiro resignado.

-Está bien, de todos modos ya ha amanecido y apenas hemos logrado salir de la capital y veo que hay que cambiar a los guardias.- no entendí su comentario pero el parecía muy seguro de lo que decía.

-¿Y por qué?- no dude en preguntar.

-Porque nos tardaremos todo el dia en cruzar la parte del bosque que nos llevara a Kasai, ya que vamos caminando así que tú plan se podrá realizar.

-No me refería a eso,- el me volteo a ver con una cara de "¿Entonces a qué?" – ¿porque el comentario de los guardias?

-¿Pues qué no los viste?- yo negué con la cabeza –Ahí está un punto más ¡Ni siquiera los viste! Pasamos por donde se supone los guardias deben fijarse que nadie entre y que si alguien sale sea por viajes o comerciantes pero no había nadie o más bien no estaban en sus puestos porque estaban dormidos cerca de los matorrales.- la verdad es que pensaba que Meito exageraba. –Bueno, al menos no nos causo problemas el salir.

-Ellos también se cansan Meito.

-Se supone que fueron entrenados para eso Rin, así como yo, eres muy amable con las personas, pero eso es lo que más me gusta de ti princesa.- debo admitir que su comentario hizo que me avergonzara un poco.

Seguimos caminando, ya había pasado una hora que habíamos salido de la capital y habíamos entrado al bosque y aunque para nosotros fuera bastante largo el camino por andar a pie, sabíamos que Kasai no estaba muy lejos aun así sabíamos que tardaríamos mucho en llegar y se supone que las partes del bosque dividen los poblados son pequeñas, las partes de bosque que dividen las fronteras son como 4 veces una parte que divide a los pueblos. Seguimos caminando y caminando, ya no sabía cuanto había pasado desde que estábamos en el bosque pero sabía que habíamos avanzado mucho pero ya me estaba sintiendo cansada y me empezaba a dar hambre. Pensé que lo mejor sería decirle a Meito que descansáramos un poco, aunque al verlo, no parecía nada cansado.

-Oye Meito- pero me dejo con la palabra en la boca, una mano suya se apodero de mi boca impidiéndome decir algo.

-Shh, escucha.- el observaba disimulada y atentamente a todos lugares, se encontraba cerca de mí y al pendiente, yo no sabía que es lo que quería que escuchara pero el parecía seguir el sonido sin problema. Pero luego puede escuchar algo; quite su mano de mi boca.

-Viene de las plantas.- le susurre y señale el punto.

-Prepárate.- fue lo único que él me respondió, yo sentí y poco a poco nos fuimos acercando.

Las plantas seguían moviéndose amenazando con que él o lo que se encontraba dentro saltara hacia nosotros en cualquier momento, Meito y yo estábamos en posición de ataque, vigilando aquel lugar que nos amenazaba. En unos segundos las hierbas habían dejado de moverse y Meito comenzó a caminar de nuevo hacia estas y cuna estuvo como a un metro de distancia un pequeño animalito de grandes orejas salió corriendo de allí. La verdad es que ver a ese pequeño animal fue un alivio para mí.

-Solo era un conejo.- los dos suspiramos.

Así seguimos caminando, por ese momento había olvidado que tenía hambre pero de un instante a otro mi estomago reclamo por algo de comida pero trate de ignorarlo, tendría que soportar hasta encontrar alguna fruta en el bosque o cazar algo o quizá, hasta llegar a Kasai pero de nuevo mi estomago reclamaba mas y mas e incluso más fuerte, pero esperaba que Meito no lo notara pero era bastante seguro que lo notaria.

-Rin, si estas cansada…- no le deje terminar.

-¡No! Solo tengo algo de hambre, es todo.

-Bueno, podemos parar para ir a buscar algo y mientras tú descanses ¿Te parece?

-Pero nos retrasaremos.- no me gustaba la forma en que decía "tu descanses"

-No importa, ya vamos por la mitad, ven vamos por allá.- señalo un punto entre tantos árboles.

Caminamos hacia un árbol que se encontraba cerca de un pequeño arroyo, me senté recargándome en el grueso tronco mientras Meito se encontraba parado frente mío viendo el agua correr, volteo su vista hacia mí y sonrió, se incoó a mi lado y revolvió mis cabellos, yo hice un puchero ante esa acción y acto seguido comencé a acomodar de nuevo mi cabello, el rio aun mas.

-¿Qué quieres comer, cazo algo o busco frutas?- fue lo primero que dijo.

-Pues la fruta estará bien para un rato pero la carne nos dará más energía.

-Entonces voy a buscar fruta y cuando regrese atrapare algunos peces, tú has mientras una fogata y estate atenta, no bajes la guardia.

Después de que Meito se fuera comencé a reunir hojas secas y ramas que se encontraran cerca del punto donde descansaríamos, aunque lo suficiente mente lejos del arroyo para que la humedad no le afectara al fuego, junte todo en una pequeña montañita y con un movimiento rápido de manos y por ultimo un chasquido el fuego prendió. Durante un tiempo mientras Meito volvía estuve al pendiente de que esta no se apagara, el fuego ahuyenta a la mayoría de los animales así que de ellos no debía preocuparme pero debía mantenerme atenta por si acaso algún bandolero intentaba acercarse.

Había pasado ya un largo, largo rato, desde que Meito se había ido y yo me comenzaba a preocupar, me preguntaba cual sería la causa de su tardanza, si aun no encontraba algo peor si algo le había sucedido pero estaba más segura de que la segunda opción no era muy posible, Meito es bastante fuerte y al ser muy joven podría vencer a cualquiera, es por eso que fue designado mi guardia personal. Comencé a pensar en algunas cosas, como convencer al príncipe, si por su carácter será difícil, tal vez solo sea un niño mimado, tal vez aun sea tan solo un chiquillo. Por estar pensando no me había dado cuenta de que alguien se acercaba.

-¿Qué estas pensando ahora?- me sobresalte al escuchar esa voz y me gire rápidamente. –Te dije que estuvieras atenta.

-Solo eres tu.- le respondí con tranquilidad.

-¿Y si no lo hubiera sido? Ya estarías muerta por quedarte pensando en Rinto seguro.- dejo las frutas que llevaba en las manos, parecía molesto pero sabía que en realidad no lo estaba, del todo.

-Moooo.- reproche. –Ya va lo de Rinto de nuevo, el solo es un amigo además el ya tiene a Lenka.

-Entonces planeabas como vencer a Lenka, yo creo que eres mucho más linda que ella… en todos los sentidos.- me guiño el ojo, yo me sonroje, no pude evitarlo, aunque sabía que Meito es así siempre, me sigo avergonzando.

-¡CALLA!- le golpee en la cabeza, no fue fuerte ya que solo estaba jugando pero si como para que le doliera un poco. –No me interesa que Rinto me quiera de esa manera, el es solo mi amigo.

Meito solo atino a reír, le encantaba molestarme y burlarse de mí, yo también comencé a reír, después de propinarle otro golpe por burlarse de mí, fue un buen rato el que descansamos pero tuvimos que seguir adelante pronto. Caminamos hora tras hora algunos ratos en silencio y otros diciendo tonterías, algunos ratos planeando y otros discutiendo de nuevo por el tema de Rinto.

Seguro se preguntan quién era Rinto en mi vida, pues el también pertenece a la familia real, es hijo del duque, el duque es hermano del rey por lo que Rinto vendría siendo mi primo y la persona con la que practico magia por lo que paso mayor tiempo con el que con otras personas, sin embargo entre él y yo no hay algún otro lazo que no sea de compañerismo, familiar y de amistad.

Cuando nos dimos cuenta la noche ya nos había alcanzado, al mirar atentamente hacia adelante pudimos ver las puertas para entrar a Kasai, tan solo teníamos q cruzar ese pueblo y pronto llegaríamos al primer destino.

Continuara...

* * *

><p>1.- Jusha: significa Escudero<p>

2.- Un bandolero, (también llamado bandido, encartado, brigante, salteador, proscrito o forajido) era un hombre armado que se dedicaba al robo y al pillaje, y más raramente al contrabando y al secuestro. Por lo general, asaltaban a los viajeros en los caminos peligrosos de las montañas

3.- Kasai: significa fuego.

4.-Tsukuyomi: es el dios japonés de la Luna. (./_2rYEDW4FtE0/SoNQQvCRq9I/AAAAAAAAAJY/aRpbb0SHpIc/s400/Tsukuyomi_The_Moon_Goddes_by_)

**Bueno ahora si, al fin, subie le nuevo capitulo uff ya estoy mas tranquila -w- bueno la verdad mas tranquila de lo que no estaba si pero aun no del todo tranquila porque se que aun me falta subir el otro capitulo de ¡Del odio al amor, sólo hay un paso! pero juro que ya lo estoy escribiendo! enserio! DD: asi que no me maten! _ ... aunque no pueden hacerlo porque si me matan no tendran mas capitulos muajajajajajajajaja! xDD ok ya ya me apresurare a escribirlo jejeje ._.**

**Pues que les digo****, perdonen la tradanza enserio! perdon por haber desaparecido un largo tiempo pero ufff...! la escuela me esta matando! X.X y pues ahra que estoy de vacaciones pues ya me puse a escribir aunque he estado ocupada algunos dias... (si porque salir con tus amigos es estar ocupada ¬_¬) pero al fin lo subi! ^^ espero que les haya gustado y que me perdonen la tardanza n.n**

**Para las chicas que ya esperan a que Len se aparesca en la historia, tarnquilas que el momento se acerca ;D solo sean pasientes porfavor -w- y pues ahora si me despido, cualquier cosa que tengan que decirme ya saben... descarguen todo en un REVIEW! ;)**

**MATTA-NE! (^w^)/**

**by Sakura Kiino**


End file.
